The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat transfer in turbomachines such as gas turbines.
Gas turbomachines (or, turbine systems) generally include a compressor section, a combustor section coupled with the compressor section, and a turbine section coupled with the combustor section. The compressor pressurizes air and that air is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section, adding energy to expand air and accelerate airflow into the turbine section. Hot combustion gas that exits the combustor section flows to the turbine section, and transfers kinetic energy to the rotor blades and corresponding shaft to perform mechanical work.
The turbine section of the gas turbine includes alternating rows of turbine (stationary) vanes and turbine (dynamic) blades. The vanes and blades include at least one platform and an airfoil extending from the platform (or between platforms). The turbine section, including its components, is designed to withstand the high temperature and high pressure associated with the combustion gas that flows from the combustor section through the turbine section. However, conventional mechanisms for cooling the vanes and blades are deficient, and can lead to unnecessary maintenance, replacement of parts and/or down time.